SeeD Life
by Ilariae
Summary: Rinoa, a SeeD member? What's this? A plot against Rinoa to take Squall away? Rinoa has trained to become a SeeD, now it's time to take the exam and see if she will become one. Who knows what will happen after she succeeds


A young woman clad in blue looked at a young man that stood a ways off from her. He was wearing almost all black. She smiled at him and waved. Opening her mouth, she meant to yell, "Hey Squall.", but when her mouth opened, a noise would not emit from her lips.  
  
A look of terror went across her face as she felt a sword being held to her throat. Why was this happening? Squall saw the scene and started running towards her. This mysterious figure holding her, aimed to kill her, but what could she do? She was prisoner of this maniac. Squall wasn't going to make it. Rinoa's eyes widened. The careless fool hadn't restricted her from reaching her Blaster Edge. A thought crossed her mind. If she could reach the weapon, she could try to stab him with it. Her hand moved inconspicuously towards the blaster edge until it touched the cold steel of the weapon. This was her only chance, she had to make it count. Without looking down, she grabbed the weapon and stabbed the intruder in the gut, but as she did, the dying man hit her throat in surprise with the sword.  
  
Rinoa's eyes widened in terror. This was true pain. All she could do was look at Squall running from the distance, now barely 10 feet from her. She was unable to breathe and felt the life draining from her body. The man that had held her hostage was now on the ground, dead and she was falling forward. Her eyes went dark and as she fell and Squall caught her lifeless body in his arms...  
  
Rinoa bolted up in shock with cold sweat covering her body. Heavy breaths issued from deep within her chest. She looked around and Angelo was at the door barking. Thoughts were racing through her head. I died and Squall couldn't save me. Why am I letting this get to me? I've had this dream so many times. It isn't anything more than a nightmare. Squall would never let anything happen to me."  
  
Angelo continued barking at the door until Rinoa looked at him. "Angelo, be quiet." Adhering to Rinoa's command, Angelo became silent except for the small growls that occasionally emitted from his jaws. Rinoa then realized someone was banging on the door. The person said, "Rinoa, are you awake? Don't forget, you have SeeD exams today."  
  
"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot. I hope Squall doesn't get upset. Wait just a minute Selphie. You can come in if you want and take Angelo for a walk." was the reply that Rinoa gave in a tone that told Selphie it was chaos inside as Rinoa scrambled to get ready. Selphie smiled and opened the door to Rinoa's dorm "Ok, I'll take Angelo for a walk." She jumped up and down. "We'll be back soon, you just get ready and report to Squall. I will take care of Angelo while you are gone."  
  
Without hesitation, Selphie ran out of the room followed by Angelo while Rinoa prepared everything she needed. After finishing, Rinoa walked out of the room and went to see Squall in his dorm. As she walked, she thought, I wonder if Squall will go over in the vehicles on the mission with the students. I wonder who else will be taking the test with me.  
  
"Rinoa, where are you going?" said a masculine voice. She turned around to see Squall walking up behing her. He looked at her waiting for an answer. Rinoa smiled, "Hey! I was looking for you. I have some questions to ask you."  
  
He gave her a small smile, which seemed to be a rare sight. "Ok, ask. I might have some answers. First of all, is this about the SeeD exams today? Don't worry, you'll do fine."  
  
With a look of uncomfort, Rinoa nodded and then proceeded in asking Squall what she had set out to ask him. "Will you be going with use to the exams like Quistis did with you? You were my instructor after all. Do you think there will be anyone where the exams are being held that will hate me? I mean, I am a sorceress."  
  
Squall looked at her. He wanted to embrace her in a hug horribly, but he refrained, because he knew he shouldn't even take a chance of getting her emotions running crazy considering she would need to concentrate on the exam. "Yeah, i'll go with the group taking the exame, but I'll stay on the vehicle. I have been assigned instructor of your group. Rinoa, no one will think badly about you for being a sorceress and even if they did, you would just need to ignore them."  
  
Rinoa crossed her arms and looked at the ground. Should I tell Squall about my dream? He might think it was stupid, but it scared me. No, I shouldn't tell him. She looked up, "Thank you, You're great."  
  
Turning a slight red color, Squall turned away. "We need to go to the garage. Come on."  
  
Rinoa smiled. "Ok, lets go!" Without further hesitation, Rinoa walked by Squall's side to the garage. "This uniform is so horrible. I can barely move in it."  
  
In a matter of minutes, Rinoa and Squall walked into the garage where two other SeeD candidates were sitting. The jumped up and saluted Squall with the SeeD salute. "We are ready to go Mr. Squall. The vehicle is ready to take off."  
  
Squall nodded. "Ok, what are your names? This is Rinoa, she will be the other member of the group."  
  
The first student smiled. She was a girl no taller than five foot, three inches. "My name is Arya. I am a newly transferred student from Galbaldia and this is Vince, my brother who also recently transferred." After saying this, Arya leaned in to whisper something to Vince. "Rinoa, that's Squall's girlfriend, but I have a plan to get rid of this sorceress and take Squall for myself."  
  
Rinoa looked at both of them and waved. "Hey!" The smile from Rinoa struck Vince through the heart. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. "Hi Vince. I...I...Rinoa. I mean hi Rinoa, I'm Vince. Ahh. I totally blew that."  
  
Squall butted in and replied. "Ok, everyone get in. We have to go." 


End file.
